WO 2014/104407 describes that the Compound (1) has control efficacies against pests.
The crystal of the Compound (1) produced in Preparation Example 3 and Preparation Example 17(5) in WO 2014/104407 is a crystal having diffraction peaks at 2θ=13.7±0.2°, 16.2±0.2°, 16.6±0.2°, 17.1±0.2°, 18.8±0.2°, 20.2±0.2°, 21.4±0.2°, and 27.6±0.2° in powder X-ray diffraction using Cu-Kα radiation (hereinafter referred to as “type 1 crystal”), and having diffraction peaks as shown in Table 1.
TABLE 12θ value (°)d value (Å)Relative intensity (%)13.76.458625.616.15.507522.816.65.323535.117.15.187222.318.84.711116.620.24.396856.421.44.144810027.63.233844.6